<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>99FT00: AUTHOR REVEALS (ROUND ONE) by 99ft00</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429440">99FT00: AUTHOR REVEALS (ROUND ONE)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/99ft00/pseuds/99ft00'>99ft00</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:35:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/99ft00/pseuds/99ft00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>99' ft 00' fic fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>99FT00: AUTHOR REVEALS (ROUND ONE)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear writers, prompters and readers,</p>
<p>The 99' ft 00' fic fest has come to an end! We'd like to thank every and each one of you that made this fest possible. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for the people whose awesome ideas filled the prompt archive with interesting promises, and if it wasn't for the writers who put their effort into bringing these stories to life. We mods might have come up with the general idea, but it was you who made 99' ft 00' what it is today. THANK YOU!</p>
<p>Writers, you did an excellent job. We hope that all of you are feeling loved and cherished because that's what you deserve!! You rock!!!!</p>
<p>People who haven't had the chance to send in their works in time for reveals will now be able to submit them to the collection if they wish to do so, so keep an eye out here and on Twitter, where we'll be RTing promo tweets, for new works to read perhaps!</p>
<p>Now, let's meet… Our amazing 99 ft' 00' authors!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>DAY ONE</b>
</p>
<p>#FT247 • <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559098"> <em> periwinkle </em> </a> by pryvate | jeno/jaemin</p>
<p>#FT127 • <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930003"> <em> You have been caught! </em> </a> by Moonstation127 | lucas/hendery</p>
<p>#FT137 • <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965253"> <em> Just Say You Like Me </em> </a> by paradisel0st | xiaojun/hendery</p>
<p>#FT011 • <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071852"> <em> if these walls could talk (we'd fall from grace) </em> </a> by lunariajen | mark/renjun</p>
<p>#FT026 • <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092027"> <em> Trouble Magnet's Guide to Cryptozoology </em> </a> by nu-exo (Nekohime) | hendery/renjun</p>
<p>#FT321 • <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093350"> <em> if you need someone to write your love songs about </em> </a> by buntaengi (inksmudge) | lucas/jaemin</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>DAY TWO</b>
</p>
<p>#FT260 • <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809136"><em>Fourier Series</em></a> by haechansheaven | lucas/renjun</p>
<p>#FT140 • <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841164"><em>the moon is there for you tonight</em></a> by carinhoso | lucas/mark</p>
<p>#FT081 • <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909177"> <em> partners against crime </em> </a> by ultraviolentae | renjun/jeno</p>
<p>#FT089 • <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902832"> <em> where the wild things are </em> </a> by yongz | renjun/jeno/jaemin</p>
<p>#FT033 • <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855825"> <em> PRESS ESC TO EXIT </em> </a> by dreamcities | general</p>
<p>#FT367 • <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093083"><em>in the city, i'm a young god</em></a> by bastrdz | lucas/mark</p>
<p>#FT255 • <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088202"> <em> Is it really fake? </em> </a> by Milival | jeno/haechan</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>DAY THREE</b>
</p>
<p>#FT241 • <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732369"> <em> you are reaching something that is beating </em> </a> by nonamebut | lucas/renjun</p>
<p>#FT202 • <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545598"> <em> two can play that game </em> </a> by howoozidan | renjun/haechan</p>
<p>#FT039 • <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868668"> <em> hate this part (paper hearts) </em> </a> by mihkrokosmos | hendery/yangyang</p>
<p>#FT387 • <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981111"> <em> Roses &amp; Gold </em> </a> by berryboys | renjun/jeno</p>
<p>#FT366 • <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995148"> <em> strange bedfellows </em> </a> by conclusions (introductions) | mark/jeno</p>
<p>#FT240 • <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091187"> <em> Cause Baby You're A Firework </em> </a> by moonfleur | renjun/jeno</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>DAY FOUR</b>
</p>
<p>#FT368 • <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385074"> <em> Start, Set, Rewind </em> </a> by cobalamincosel |  lucas/mark</p>
<p>#FT066 • <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827631"> <em> love on air </em> </a> by sanhascroissant | xiaojun/hendery</p>
<p>#FT362 • <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849681"><em>and love too, will ruin us</em></a> by rosyjaeh | renjun/jaemin</p>
<p>#FT276 • <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852756/chapters/54620407"> <em> Stealing our place in the Sun </em> </a> by Upinorbit | hendery/renjun</p>
<p>#FT166 • <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075743"><em>let’s just keep this simple</em></a> by haedal (hyuckiesuckle) | mark/haechan</p>
<p>#FT099 • <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093698"> <em> loaded god complex (cock it and pull it) </em> </a> by haechansheaven | mark/jeno</p>
<p>#FT343 • <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107024"> <em> anywhere (with you) </em> </a> by markheism | lucas/mark</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>DAY FIVE</b>
</p>
<p>#FT040 • <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081521"><em>On The Love Line</em></a> by nikaslist | jeno/haechan</p>
<p>#FT195 • <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081464"> <em> You weren’t part of my travel plans but maybe that’s a good thing </em> </a> by cherrycitrus_blossom | renjun/jaemin</p>
<p>#FT054 • <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077606/chapters/55204093"> <em> Kairos </em> </a> by snapchattingnct | mark/haechan</p>
<p>#FT069 • <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087704"> <em> pilot jones </em> </a> by jeanheir | mark/renjun</p>
<p>#FT278 • <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092126"> <em> reputation down! </em> </a> by haesuns | lucas/haechan</p>
<p>#FT111 • <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089390"> <em> let's cast a spell (just you and me) </em> </a> by sanhascroissant &amp; xies | renjun/jaemin</p>
<p>#FT258 • <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084467"> <em> Revealing </em> </a> by geminienergy | lucas/xiaojun</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>DAY SIX</b>
</p>
<p>#FT205 • <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082196"> <em> getting laid for dummies </em> </a> by bunnieju | renjun/haechan</p>
<p>#FT405 • <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100358"> <em> Third-wheeler </em> </a> by rulan | mark/haechan</p>
<p>#FT022 • <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072620"> <em> Live as Though You'll Be Swept Away </em> </a> by TheFunk | renjun/jeno/jaemin, xiaojun/hendery</p>
<p>#FT290 • <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100658"> <em> All you knead is love </em> </a> by sunshine_kitcat | multiple</p>
<p>#FT311 • <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118019"> <em> Off-Kilter </em> </a> by eggboyksoo | lucas/renjun</p>
<p>#FT125 • <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137102/chapters/55368076"> <em> Then, Now, and Whenever </em> </a> by mii_zne | lucas/mark</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>DAY SEVEN</b>
</p>
<p>#FT388<em> •  </em> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116888"> <em> A jumble of royalty, a little bit of politics, and a whole lot more feelings </em> </a> by LilacTree_928 | renjun/jeno</p>
<p>#FT129 • <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152447"> <em> heartache on the big screen </em> </a> by noturno | mark/jeno</p>
<p>#FT041 • <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102473"> <em> forever fall </em> </a> by howaboutpotatoes | mark/jaemin</p>
<p>#FT121 • <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166673"> <em> i need a hero </em> </a> by jokheiz | mark/haechan, lucas/jeno</p>
<p>#FT354 • <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166256"><em>a month of sundays</em></a> by 180centimetres | jeno/haechan</p>
<p>#FT369 • <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181883/chapters/55489066"> <em> The Twelve Labours of Wong Yukhei </em> </a> by lunalius | lucas/xiaojun</p>
<p>#FT235 • <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186275"> <em> to win a heart (go for gold) </em> </a> by regret_not | mark/renjun</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And, with that, 99' ft 00' fic fest is officially wrapped up! We hope you all will continue cherishing these works and, please, take care of yourselves during this time! Don't forget to wash your hands and look after the ones you love, or, if you're social distancing alone, remember to keep in contact with your friends!! </p>
<p>Thank you for this first round. We loved having you around!!</p>
<p>All the love,</p>
<p>Mods Sirius and Corvus, logging off! X </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>